


If You Know

by leevee



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Karma being an idealist lil shit, Nurse Manami, Platonic Romance, Teacher Manami, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/pseuds/leevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bukan Karma namanya jika tidak berbuat jahil dan membolos. Tetapi, itulah yang akan membuatnya masuk ke kelas 3-E. Okuda Manami, guru sekaligus perawat UKS ingin memperingatkannya.</p>
<p>(for #TAKABURC featuring IvyEvad9 as starter and leevee as finisher)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Assassination Classroom is written by Yusei Matsui  
> An alternate reality by IvyEvad9 and leevee for #TAKABURC  
> The authors do not take any financial profit from this story

"Okuda-sen-sei."

Wanita bersurai ungu berkacamata ini mengerutkan dahi ketika mendengar panggilan dari salah satu muridnya. Muridnya yang bisa dibilang paling dekat dengannya. Murid yang selalu menemaninya walau dia harus melanggar peraturan sekolah.

"K...Karma-kun?" Wanita itu terbelalak. Refleks berdiri kemudian mendekati remaja bersurai merah yang tengah menyeringai di ambang pintu Klinik Sekolah. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa luka-lukamu bertambah banyak?" tanyanya khawatir. 

"Uhm.... Menurut Sensei, aku habis ngapain?"

"Berkelahi lagi, 'kan?" tebak si guru yakin. "Astaga, Karma-kun. Kamu bandel sekali...."

"Asal bisa terluka untuk menemui Sensei cukup kok," candanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hah?" Manami menatap Karma kesal, kemudian membantu pemuda 'nakal' itu berjalan menuju tempat tidur. "Jangan melakukan hal bodoh, Karma-kun." 

"Aku sudah diperingatkan Asano-sensei karena sering membolos. Jadi, aku tidak bisa sering menemui Okuda-sensei lagi."

"Untuk apa kau menemuiku, Karma-kun? Itu tidak perlu. Jangan bodoh! Kau murid jenius disini, 'kan? Manfaatkan kemampuanmu untuk berkembang daripada bermain-main."

Karma terdiam sejenak, tetapi menikmati keseriusan guru sekaligus pengawas Klinik Sekolah merawatnya dengan sepenuh hatinya. 

Jujur, Karma menyukainya. 

"Sensei...."

Manami masih terfokus, kemudian konsentrasinya sedikit terbuyar mendengar panggilan dari Karma. "Ya?"

"...sakit."

"E-Eh?" Wanita ungu itu memekik panik. "M-maafkan aku, Karma-kun. Aa, setidaknya kau harus katakan padaku dong!" keluhnya pelan. 

"Uhm.... Rasanya sakit."

"Masih sakit, Karma-kun?"

Karma mengangguk pelan.

"Di bagian mana yang sakit, Karma-kun?"

"Semuanya...."

"Eh...?”

"Sakit."

Manami memiringkan kepala melihat anak muridnya, "Tolong katakan dengan jelas, Karma...-kun?"

Karma tersenyum tipis.

"Bersama Sensei disini, sakitnya hilang kok. Ahaha," tawanya lagi.

Manami tersenyum simpul. Muridnya yang satu ini memang tidak bisa dia atur. Selalu seenaknya sendiri dan datang ke tempatnya hanya sekedar bercanda ataupun membolos. 

Sebagai guru yang baik, tidak harusnya dia membiarkan itu, 'kan? Tapi, ada-ada saja cara untuk muridnya ini bisa menerobos pintu Klinik Sekolah.

"Aku ingin mengantar obat yang dipesan, Sensei~"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi kurir obat, Karma-kun?"

"Aku ingin mengantar teman yang sakit."

"Terimakasih, Karma-kun. Sekarang pergilah."

"S-Sensei, kaki. Kakiku mau patah---"

"Cukup, Karma-kun!"

Manami juga seorang manusia. Dia bisa saja kehabisan kesabaran melihat iblis merah di depan matanya.

"Sensei jahat, tidak perlu membentakku juga, 'kan?" 

Remaja yang baru menginjak umur empat belas tahun itu mendengus sebal dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang klinik. 

"Karma-kun, tolonglah sekali lagi. Jangan membolos hanya untuk menemuiku. Pelajaran itu juga penting."

"Pelajaran kelas 2 SMP sudah kukuasai semua kok. Kelas 3 juga sudah sebagian."

"Tapi, Karma-kun, kenaikan kelasmu juga tergantung pada sikapmu."

"Sikapku? Aku sudah begini sejak lahir, Okuda-sensei."

"Karma-kun!!"

Manami setengah berteriak dan itu menimbulkan perasaan terkejut. Baru pertama kalinya....

"Kau selalu saja meremehkan kehidupan sekolahmu hanya untuk menemuiku. Apa kehidupan sekolahmu itu tidak penting? Aku jauh lebih tidak penting dari sebuah pelajaran bagimu, Karma-kun! Jika seperti ini, kau tidak akan kuladeni lagi!"

Karma terbelalak kaget kemudian memasang raut wajah bingung. Ya, pelajaran itu penting? Ya, tentu saja itu benar. Karma tahu akan hal itu. Tetapi, mengulang pelajaran yang sudah bisa dikuasai secara sempurna olehnya akan menimbulkan kebosanan tinggi di kelas, bukan?

Jauh lebih tidak penting....

Karma nyaris tertawa.

"M-Maaf..., Karma-kun. Aku bukan bermaksud seperti-"

"...maaf, Okuda-sensei. Aku permisi," potongnya cepat. Langkah kakinya dia percepat menuju pintu dan nyaris membantingnya. Manami bisa mendengar deru langkah remaja menghilang lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

Manami panik. Tubuhnya bergemetar, mengingat-ingat apakah dia ada mengucapkan kalimat yang salah sehingga menyakiti hati muridnya. Terkutuklah kemampuan berbicaranya yang buruk, kini dia panik sendiri.

Manami bergumam kacau. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Karma, tetapi bingung memulainya darimana dan juga...

...bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"K...Karma-kun direncanakan akan masuk ke kelas 3-E?"

"Benar," ucap salah seorang guru di sana. "Sikapnya sudah keterlaluan. Tidak hanya bertengkar di dalam, tetapi juga di luar sekolah. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang jenius. Jika pelajaran membosankan, kenapa tidak mencari kegiatan lain yang lebih menguntungkan? Aneh-aneh saja."

"Tapi Sensei...."

"Daftar kehadirannya di kelas juga kurang," potong si guru. "Dia pikir apa coba? Terlalu sering membolos. Ah, Okuda-sensei, kau akrab dengannya, 'kan? Coba bujuk dia agar menjadi lebih baik lagi. Kehilangan anak seperti dia rasanya kesepian juga, 'kan? Kelas E itu menyedihkan lho."

Manami akan berjuang.

"K-Karma-kun, a-ayo jadi anak baik ya."

Karma mengeryit bingung, "Anak baik...? Ahaha, Sensei ingin membawaku kemana? Ke hatimu?"

"Bukan!"

Sulit baginya untuk mengatakannya secara langsung. Sulit, ini sulit.

"Hahh," Manami menepuk pelan pipinya. "Tidak bisa.... Aku kurang percaya diri...."

Memperhatikan ruang klinik yang sepi, dia berdiri di depan sebuah cermin. Menepuk-nepuk pipinya perlahan, kemudian menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri.

"Karma-kun, tolonglah jangan bertengkar. Nanti Sensei sedih.... Tidak, tidak!" 

"Karma-kun, jika kau seperti ini, kau tidak bisa naik kelas dan masuk kelas 3-E. Kau tidak bisa menemuiku lagi--- Ah, memangnya dia ingin bertemu denganku lagi...?"

"K-Karma-kun, argh!" 

Dia terduduk di kursi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan. Kenapa susah sekali merangkai satu kalimat? Dia membutuhkan kalimat penuh keyakinan agar Karma tidak berbuat nakal lagi agar tidak perlu masuk kelas 3-E.

"Karma-kun...."

_ 'Jika kau tidak berada di dekatku dan pindah ke kelas 3-E....' _

Manami menutup matanya perlahan. 

'.... _ kita akan berpisah, 'kan?' _

* * *

Akabane Karma sepertinya benar-benar ingin masuk ke kelas 3-E. Lebih tepatnya, anak itu  _ meminta _ untuk dimasukkan ke kelas yang dikucilkan tersebut.

“Hari ini kau berkelahi dengan siapa?”

Sekadar pertanyaan basa-basi, untuk membuka pembicaraan singkat.

Yang ditanya hanya memegangi tengkuk, sementara luka di sikunya diobati (lagi). Ups, sepertinya hidung Karma patah lagi.

Manami ingin sekali bersikap tidak peduli. Siapa tahu, dengan demikian, kepergian Karma tidak akan terasa terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Namun, entah bagaimana caranya, setidaknya anak itu akan mengunjunginya minimal seminggu sekali dengan luka yang bermacam-macam; mulai dari lebam di pipi hingga tulang hidung yang patah. Dia terus mendatangi UKS tanpa memahami seberapa besar usaha Manami untuk melupakan.

“Ada beberapa kakak kelas yang mengesalkan,” jawabnya simpel, namun siap untuk memulai curhatannya. “Mungkin karena sebentar lagi ujian masuk SMA, makanya mereka stres dan gampang marah. Aku tidak berbuat kesalahan apa pun, hanya membantu salah satu murid kelas 3-E yang terkena  _ bully, _ tapi mereka langsung mengajakku berkelahi.”

Manami menghembuskan nafas panjang. “Lalu kau mengiyakan.”

Karma mengangguk. “Biarpun dia murid kelas 3-E, seharusnya dia tidak diperlakukan seperti itu. Memangnya hanya murid dari gedung utama saja, yang kelelahan mempersiapkan ujian masuk SMA?”

Senakal apa pun bocah ini, dia masih memiliki hati yang baik. Sayang, kebaikan hati Karma tertutup oleh tinjunya yang lebih menarik pandangan orang.

Sang guru merangkap perawat UKS meninggalkan pasiennya sebentar untuk mengambil perban. “Apa yang kaurasakan sekarang.”

Karma mengeluarkan seringai dengan mata menyesal. “Perih di mana-mana? Terutama di tangan, rasanya masih agak panas setelah adu tinju dengan mereka.”

“Bukan kondisi fisikmu yang kutanya,” Manami membersihkan bekas darah di wajah Karma. Saturasi merah darah begitu kontras dengan rambut siswanya yang begitu cerah diterpa sinar matahari. “Apa kau merasa puas setelah berkelahi?”

“Tentu saja!” serunya senang. “Aku senang kalau mereka bisa mengerti apa pendapatku tentang perilaku mereka, biarpun harus lewat tonjokan.”

Manami hanya mengangguk-angguk. “Lukamu sudah selesai diobati. Segeralah kembali ke kelas.”

“Tapi aku ma-las~”

“Kembali ke kelas, Akabane.”

Dengan ekspresi mengaku kalah, Karma bangkit dari tempat tidur UKS. “Baik, baik. Sepertinya aku sudah diusir oleh Okuda-sensei.”

Mereka bertatapan sekali lagi, sebelum keduanya sama-sama menghembuskan napas panjang di waktu yang sama. Karma terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja dikalahkan, dan ia tidak menerimanya, namun harus tetap berlapang dada—apa ada ekspresi yang sama pada wajah Manami?

Wanita berambut keunguan itu berusaha menahan senyuman, atau ekspresi apa pun yang bisa mencerminkan isi hatinya.

“Kembali ke kelas, Akabane.”

“Baik, Okuda-sensei. Terima kasih atas perawatannya.”

Karma berjalan ke luar dari UKS dan tidak menoleh ke belakang, sekalipun Manami masih terus menatap punggung muridnya.

* * *

Karma boleh merasa dikalahkan setelah diusir oleh Manami dari ruang UKS.

Namun kalau boleh jujur, yang merasa dikalahkan secara telak dalam pertarungan ini adalah sang guru, bukan sang murid.

Karma begitu idealis. Kalau ia benar-benar lebih memilih menjadi orang yang benar daripada orang yang baik, Manami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tekadnya terlalu kuat untuk digoyahkan. Terserah dia saja. Mau masuk kelas 3-E atau tidak, Manami sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Di sore hari, ada rapat yang dihadiri oleh semua dewan guru. Katanya, Akabane Karma meninju seorang guru.

Manami jadi agak khawatir dengan tangan muridnya yang tadi masih merah-merah. Apa tangan Karma akan jadi terasa lebih sakit kalau begini caranya?

Wanita tersebut ingin bertanya, namun hatinya merasa seperti sudah tahu jawabannya. Alasan mengapa Karma berani meninju guru itu sangat mudah: di matanya, guru itu salah. Dan mengingat kasus hari ini, pasti ada hubungan erat antara perilaku sang guru dan kelas 3-E.

Ketika Manami sadar, ia langsung menepuk kepalanya. Dasar bodoh. Ketika ia ingin berhenti mengenali Karma, justru sekarang ia dapat menebak perilakunya.

* * *

Karma bertemu dengan Manami di luar ruang UKS, di hari terakhir sekolah pada tahun ajaran tersebut. Pertengahan Maret sudah tiba, rupanya.

“Okuda-sensei,” sapa sang murid dengan nada hormat, bukan lagi nada menggoda.

“Karma-kun,” Manami menyapa balik dengan nada yang biasa, lalu memulai basa-basinya. Harusnya sekarang ia cepat-cepat memasuki ruang UKS dan melakukan rekap, namun hal itu bisa menunggu. “Kau sudah tahu akan masuk kelas mana di tahun ajaran mendatang?”

Karma mengangguk. “Aku akan masuk ke kelas 3-E, Sensei.”

Tanpa aba-aba, sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari bibirnya. “Apa kau senang?”

Apa-apaan ini? Manami tidak berniat untuk membiarkan lidahnya tergelincir di momen seperti ini!

Ada keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Manami tidak mampu memecahnya, namun Karma bisa.

“... Bisa dibilang begitu sih.”

Mata muridnya bersinar bahagia, walau ada sedikit cahaya sedih yang terpancar.

“Aku senang bisa meninggalkan gedung utama,” akunya. “Mendengar omongan mereka yang selalu berkaitan dengan pelajaran bisa membuatku gila. Apalagi kalau sudah berkaitan dengan perilaku mereka terhadap orang lain. Aku ingin kelas yang lebih manusiawi, dan aku yakin bisa merasakannya di kelas 3-E.” Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu menambahkan jawabannya. “Lagi pula, aku tidak akan sendirian di sana. Ada teman sekelasku juga, namanya Nagisa. Setidaknya, ada yang aku kenal di kelas itu.”

Manami tersenyum. Dasar idealis. Sekali idealis, akan tetap selalu jadi idealis.

“Senang mendengarnya, Karma-kun. Omong-omong, mengapa kamu tidak langsung pulang ke rumah? Apa ada seseorang yang kau tunggu?”

Mungkin pandangannya menipu, atau matahari terbenam memang terlihat bagus, namun ada rona merah di telinga Karma.

“... aku hanya ingin mengenang ruangan ini saja.”

Setidaknya, bukan hanya Manami saja yang nantinya merasa kehilangan.

Karma menatap Manami tanpa gentar. Ekspresinya menunjukkan rasa berterima kasih. “Okuda-sensei, di gedung kelas 3-E tidak ada UKS, jadi mungkin ini akan jadi kunjungan terakhirku ke sini. Terima kasih sudah menjadi guru dan penjaga UKS yang baik. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu berulang kali.”

Udara yang mereka hirup meneriakkan kata ‘selamat tinggal’ yang tak bisa diucapkan.

“Karma-kun, kau tidak pernah merepotkanku, kok.”

Manami tidak bisa tersenyum lebih lebar dari ini.

“Sebagai seorang penjaga UKS, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk mengobati pasien yang sakit.” Ia mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan UKS sebagai penanda bahwa percakapan mereka harus berakhir. “Nanti di kelas 3-E, jangan bertengkar ya. Di sana tidak ada UKS untuk mengobati lukamu.”

“Baik, Okuda-sensei.”

Setelah selesai menasihati muridnya, Manami tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk memecahkan kode-kode dalam ekspresi wajah Karma. Urusan di antara mereka sudah berakhir, dan tinggal Manami yang mencatat stok obat-obatan apa saja yang perlu diperhatikan.

“Obat pusing, obat maag, untuk murid yang stres belajar. Masih ada satu kotak, namun satu kotak hanya bertahan untuk dua minggu.”

Manami menutup kotak obat dan melirik ke arah kotak lainnya.

“Perban masih ada setengah gulung ... bisa dipertahankan sampai minggu olahraga. Toh tidak banyak yang bertengkar di tahun ajaran ke depan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, ini leevee alias Chocochino di FFN! Terima kasih kepada tim penyelenggara Takabur Challenge, seru banget biarpun saya submitnya telat melulu ahahahaha. Terima kasih juga buat IvyEvad9 yang sudah memberikan prompt, karena jujur dari dulu saya selalu ingin menulis dinamika guru-murid tapi belum kesampaian hahaha.
> 
> Mungkin endingnya enggak sesuai dengan harapan ya? Saya memang sedang berlatih untuk menulis _break-up fic_ sebenarnya, dan jadinya _half-break-up_ begitu deh. Semoga kalian semua bisa menikmati hasil karya kami berdua, ya :D:D:D


End file.
